Test of Loyalty
by Kallile
Summary: Being the object of a child-queens eye is hard enough...but Parker never expected this. Future lemon, m/f. Original Characters within.
1. Chapter 1

**No Questions Asked**

_Disclaimer: Characters © me_

_Summary: Being the love interest of the next werewolf pack queen is difficult enough, but when Lark asks Parker to do the unthinkable, will he be able to keep up?_

_Author's Note: Rating comes from second chapter. First chapter is rated K, and is used to try and explain my idea of werewolf civilization and life. These ideas are mine, please do not take/use them without written permission. _

--

It had been an exhausting day—the day when all pack members who had come of age were brought out for a true hunt. With only a hunt master and two of her favorite hunters, the young teens were left mostly to themselves to maintain their lycan forms and bring down a game animal the hunt master led them to. If they did not, they would not eat tonight.

So this ritual had existed for years in one of the largest werewolf pack in North American—often calling themselves the "Disillusions". One of the only packs to stay true to their origins, they chose not to live amongst the humans in secret. Many elders had long ago lost the ability to shift back into human form and simply moved between their lycan and wolven forms freely. The young of the pack were born as wolf cubs rather than humans, and unless in human form there was little use of clothing. Because of this choice they had maintained a small command over magic, if only enough to help them conceal their dens.

Taking tally of the fruitless paws before her, the hunt master gave a heavy sigh. She was a monster of a female to behold—standing nearly as tall as a lycan male at just under seven and a half feet, well defined and toned body. Her umber pelt was graying around the muzzle and paw pads, though a stray word of her true age had not been uttered in centuries. Her jade eyes were also beginning to loose their youthful luster, and now the dull orbs took in each youngsters face.

"What a pathetic display," she grumbled softly, moving a massive forepaw to massage her forehead. "You will not eat at all this week if you do not gain more control over your shifting and lycan bodies. You are werewolves…not bungling human hounds!" The last statement was roared out rather angrily as the aged Huntress turned and began heading back to the dens. The hunters she had brought with her, her only two sons, ushered the youngsters to follow and brought up the rear of the group. They matched their mothers coat and eye coloring, though somehow their dispositions had escaped without much scarring.

In the middle of the procession rested a very interesting youngster of about 17 if he were pure human. Trying his best to stay in lycan form to gain him any kind of points possible, his ashen grey pelt glistened between the color of soot and tanned skin as he tried desperately to hold it longer than he'd ever attempted before. His name was Parker, and he –for the time being-- seemed to be the child-queens selection as her possible mate. If anyone was expected to be successful quickly, it was him.

Compared to the other young males in the hunting group, Parker looked the part of the runt. He was just a little too small for a male of his age, just a little too thin, just a little too slow. Not the ideal choice for an alpha, though the young queen had quite the eye for him. And no one dared question the future queen. After all, the precious white queens were only born one at a time, centuries apart.

The trek through the sparse spring wilderness went slowly. Songbirds were beginning to return and plants everywhere were budding. Everywhere Parker had looked had been the same scene. He nearly rammed into the teen in front of him as the group stopped on a steep hillside, the Huntress studying a sun-bleached fox skull she held delicately in her hands.

She ran a nail over the top of the skull, blowing gently into the gapping hole where the nose should have been. The skull began to squirm and clatter its teeth, waiting for something.

"Altari dereem mariter" The Huntress whispered to it, looking into the dead eye sockets. The skull stopped clattering and sat very still for a moment. "Sister…" The word came slithering out from between the exposed teeth like a venomous serpent. The Huntress nodded to the skull, suddenly crushing it between her huge paws. She cupped her paws with the dried dust in them, and blew the contents into the air.

Before the small group, a whole new world became clear. The hillside opened, revealing a den door that had not been there before. The youngsters knew the drill—move quickly. All raced inside through the misted skull dust. Parker looked over his shoulders, watching the door to the outside fade away as the dust settled to recreate the skull resting among the dead leaves.

Once inside the hill, there was an entire city filled with dens, a fighting arena, and a grand meeting cave for the elders. Everything was made from the earth—clay, self-cut wood, and furs. It resembled the ancient civilization it was, leave one thing. In the midst of it all, built the highest, was a single den—the den of the queen. Many had heard that inside was where all their modern tools and things were kept, though few actually saw the inside. Parker looked up at it as the Huntress drew near to one of the pack elders—an aged salt and pepper female called Zaira. The Huntress looked sternly at her, and shook her head. "Fruitless." She said simply.

Zaira nodded her old head. "Try again tomorrow, Kaali. They will learn and grow under your guidance." The Huntress bowed and took her leave, sons on her tail. Zaira turned her attention to the youngsters. "You may leave as well." The small group began to scatter, but an aged paw grabbed Parker's shoulder.

"The queen has asked for you endlessly today, young one." She said with a soft, knowing grin on her face. "I suggest you go and see to her. You may be the next alpha, after all—don't leave your queen waiting." Parker nodded, watching the old one slink away into the shadows. He finally allowed his lycan manifest to escape him, leaving his deeply tanned skin all nearly exposed. Around his waist was a piece of tanned hide adorned with raven feathers and patched of decorative fur from a deer. It was a gift from the child-queen herself. He looked himself over—still lanky and awkward, except now there were splashes of dirt rubbed into his skin and pieces of moss and leaves in his hair. '_Perfect_' he thought— it helped his 'rugged' image out some

Parker walked through the sparse crowds of older lycans, all the females seemed to be snickering at him as he went. The males beamed, a few patted him heartily on the back. Parker felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. '_What is going on?_'

Strange and snickering stares were nothing new to Parker—he was the son of a low ranked female, after all. He was close to an outcast, or as he liked to call himself, a 'sociological punching bag'. However the stares and snickers today were different. They were not so much in the malicious tone as in the… dare he think it? Supportive tone. Lowering his head and saying his best 'excuse me's' and 'thanks you's', he pushed his way towards the queens den. The climb to the queens den was a long one, and when the young male reached the top he was greeted by none other than the Warrior himself.

The Warrior, so he was called among the pack, was a strange one for this queen to select. The legend of how the queens came to be was a long one, though Parker knew two key parts of it. They were mysteriously born when the old queen died—always the only pure snow white werewolves, and always female. That, and with every new queen born there came a new Warrior. The Warrior was chosen by the queen within a few hours of her birth, and from then the chosen one was bound to serve and if needed die for his queen.

This particular Warrior was a Shifted—bitten by the queen herself when he was only 18. The now adult beast sat at the entrance in lycan form, deep maroon/black fur holding on it even darker rune markings. He had a mane that ran down his back and cascaded over his sides and into his face, nearly covering the eerie eyes. One pale moon yellow, the other solid white; colors of loneliness, pain and suffering that it was always assumed the Warrior had bore. Parker stood there, slightly awestruck. The young male himself was still only about 6 feet tall in lycan form. The Warrior stood a daunting 8 feet tall, and looked at the boy, distrusting.

"I'm…." Parker began, but the Warrior interrupted him.

"I know," he growled lowly, seeming very displeased at his job today. "She will have only you in her company." The behemoth took one step to the side, only enough to allow Parker passage. A few cautious steps were all Parker took before the Warrior reached down and lifted him off the ground by his shoulders. Holding the boy at eye level, the Warrior raised his lips slightly.

"You are too young to understand this, but I'll tell you only these things—hurt her and you will die. Make me into a babysitter—you'll die then too." Then he dropped Parker. Landing on his feet clumsily, Parker watched the huge Warrior stalk off as he proceeded into the den, wondering what he had meant.


	2. Tis the Season

Chapter 2— 'Tis the Season

**Chapter 2— 'Tis the Season**

_Disclaimer: Characters © me_

_Inspiration Song "Shake It" by Metro Station (used in chapter 2) © the band and songwriter (aka, not me—no lyrics used)_

_Author's Note: Rated R for sexual content. These are both original characters, please contact me before you decide to use either of them in works of your own. Otherwise, I'll think you're stealing them. _

--

Parker walked deeper into the maze of hanging furs and hides that made up the queen's quarters, it seemed to take an eternity until he finally reached her chamber, finding the young queen resting on her thick mat of heavy bear furs with a few elders huddled around her—all fussing quietly. At Parker's approach the elder females stopped and bowed to him just slightly, all taking their leave without a single word. Parker watched them go, but a small noise and faint, strange and intoxicating scent from the queen brought his attention back.

Even the queen's human skin was nearly white-pale, the long locks of hair tied into a sloppy bun on the back of her head was a snow white as well. Her body was covered by a thin hide bra and mini skirt, all tanned to a very dark color to really proclaim her royal status. She was about Parker's age—a young teen who seemed appeared 16 or so in human years. She opened her eyes—brilliant and deep violet eyes—and looked longingly at Parker.

"You're finally here!" She said breathlessly, leaning up and pushing herself off the floor and into his arms. Parker just allowed her to hug him, looking at her in utter confusion out of the corner of his eye.

"Hello…Your Majesty…" he said slowly, unsure of how to respond to such a personal welcome from the queen he saw only on supervised occasions every so often. He felt her body quiver in a small fit of laughter, and she whispered into his ear. "You know my real name, use it."

Her breathe fell hotly on his ear, sultry and tempting. Parker felt himself begin to sink away from her. "Ok then…Lark."

The child-queen pulled away from him, though did not release her grip around his neck. She looked into his light blue eyes with her violet ones, and bit her lip nervously. Parker furrowed an eyebrow and stared back. "You seem…different today, Lark. What's wrong?"

She looked at him more deeply, taking a few steps back and forcing him to do the same until they were both resting on her mats. She smiled again nervously, leaning her forehead against him in a nuzzle. Parker felt now that she was broken out in a cold sweat.

"I've had the strangest feelings today…" Lark began, and Parker became aware that her hands had fallen from the nape of his neck and were trailing slowly down his back. "And all I know is that I really want you here….to help me." Her hands stopped on the band of his hide loincloth. Parker gulped loudly, pulling away from her a little.

"Help you…with what?" He asked, still trying to inch away from her as the queen continued to slink towards him. His mind screamed at him to stop—he was refusing a queen of….whatever it was she was doing. It was illegal, he could be demoted to omega, cast out into the human world….or worse. Lark looked at his facial expression of confusion and panic, smiling coyly. "Forgive me….but let me show you…"

' _This can't be Lark, this can't be Lark, oh Gods, this can't be Lark and this can't be happening…_' Parker's brain screamed at him repeatedly as she queen grasped his hand forcefully and shoved it under her rawhide skirt and between her legs. Parker tried to pull away, but the queen was stronger. She looked at him longingly again, leaning her cheek against his and whispered into his ear. "The elders said a male or time were the only ways to make this feeling stop for a while…."

As Parker felt her juices drip onto his hand, his eyes opened widely. He understood it now. She was not insane or crazed…not more so than usual. Oh no, that he could have handled….he hoped. This was her first heat. All of a sudden the Warrior's words became very clear.

"Parker," Lark whispered lowly in his ear, grabbing the lobe sharply between her teeth. "I can't stand this, make it stop…" He felt her trembling against him. As she ran a hand over his loincloth instinctively he realized how little covering, and therefore how little resistance, he actually had. He felt himself swell as the scent of her heat drifted up to his sensitive nose. That scent….it was intoxication, the most fantastic sensation he had ever scented before. He felt his wolven side spring to life. He wanted her badly, a primal type of lusting. Lark wrapped a hand around his hardened staff from the outside of the loincloth, repeating again. "Please Parker, make it stop. You're the only one who can…"

Parker drew closer, trying to hold back the animal side of his thoughts. This was still Lark, still the girl he thought loved him. It was too soon, they hadn't even been allowed to see each other and be alone until now, and he was expected to mate? His human reasoning and animalistic lusting clashed, and he grunted deeply as she began to untie his loincloth with one hand and stroke his erection with the other. It felt so wonderful…

As soon as he seemed to give into her, Lark released him, ripping off her own clothing. It was quite clear that she had very little human reasoning left in her mind. Her inner wolf was confused and lusty…there was a male she had accepted as a potential mate and she would have him. Parker looked to her naked, snowy body—though she was far from full grown. He placed his free hand on one of her small breasts, slid towards her so he could nibble the tender bend in her neck. She whimpered lightly—not enough. Slowly he slid a single digit, then a second and a third inside her, felling her juices covering his hand. She moaned softly, shoving into his hand forcefully and biting down hard on his shoulder. Still not good enough.

Parker was half enraged by the display of power from the female. His inner wolf was quickly winning against the side of reason, and it would not tolerate further such blows to his ego. He pulled back and looked into her eyes to notice they had shifted into their lupine form. He could not see them, but he knew that his eyes were in much the same state.

Grabbing her by the waist, he forced her to her back on the mat, throwing his loincloth aside. Removing his hand from her, he seized his own erection and rubbed her juices onto it. He moaned slightly, the young queen whimpering and writhing beneath him anxiously. He hovered over her, grinning just slightly as he positioned himself at her entrance. She moaned at the mere touch, bucking frantically and dragging claws against his back. "Give him to me, make this stop..." She growled out in wolven tongue, trying again and again to force him inside of her. Parker finally complied, shoving his entire length inside of her.

Lark let out a snarling howl instantly as Parker felt a rush of new, warm juices flow out around him. He was locked within her tightly, and he writhed back in discomfort. Lark grabbed the sides of his face, her eyes having calmed slightly. "Finish it….make it stop." She pleaded, running her hands down his back again before grabbing his ass and forcing him in just that much deeper. Parker watched her face instantly contort in regret to this action as her muscles were not yet relaxed. He leaned down to her face, brushing his nose lovingly against her cheek. "Relax, I don't want to hurt you….just relax." He said as calmly as he could, though everything inside of him was raging. With the tightness around him, he could feel his release growing closer with every second that passed. If she didn't relax, one thrust was going to be it.

Lark moaned again, sucking in a deep breath and exhaling it slowly. She loosened just slightly, and Parker smiled into her shoulder. "Just stay like that…I'll help you." He said as he began to pump in and out of her slowly. She bucked against him, breathe catching her throat and causing her to moan and whimper in broken strands. He bit down on her shoulder, moving harder and faster inside of her, feeling his release getting painfully close. He cursed at himself for being such a novice to this for her first time.

"Am I allowed?" He asked sharply, trying to hold his seed back. Lark's voice, shaky and broken, let out a single, pleased word as she screamed into his chest and began her first release. "**Yes**"

The word came in just as Parker spilled his seed into her—riding out both his and her release. Moaning deeply into her ear, he dug his nails into the furs surrounding them, trying to keep from being too loud. Lark, however, was moaning and howling out her pleasure to the entire pack. Parker remained on top of her as her release began to wind down. Waiting until her muscles were relaxed, he then slid out of her carefully. Lark blinked up at him, breathless and still with the feral look in her eyes. Parker gave a soft smile down at her, coming to a rest beside her on the furs as she turned towards him to nuzzle against his tanned chest.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Parker asked after a long silence, "About me being the only one who could? I mean….there are other pack males who could have offered more…."

Lark pushed herself away from his chest to look into his blue eyes and flushed a little. "Well….of course. You're the only one I felt comfortable to….well, what just happened…" She said awkwardly, beginning to sit up to go away from him. Parker reached up, pulling her tenderly back down.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time…" He said shyly, placing his hand carefully on the side of her face and pressing their lips together. The kiss deepened only a little before Parker pulled away, smiling more confidently at her. "I want it to be different the next time. More human, and I don't know, maybe more love…if you still want a next time…"

Lark tilted her head at him playfully and grinned. "If you're asking me out, I think I've already asked. Besides, I'm sure we can find a way to ditch the bodyguard."


End file.
